Mikayuu AU Oneshots
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Just some silly short one-shots that I write when I'm bored! Suggestions are always open! MikaYuu MikaXYuu Mika x Yuu MikaelaXYuuichiro Mikaela x Yuuichiro GureShin GurenXShinya Guren x Shinya MitsuNoa MitsubaXShinoa Mitsuba x Shinoa By: Lily
1. Dance Instructor

**Hello, my children! It is I, LILY! I have returned with a new mindset and new OTP! KIND OF. The reason Gabby and I have been gone for so long is because of our linked Wattpad account, otakulord232. Anyway, we returned and I am cringing as I read my old stories from years ago. I will try and write better stories and I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for AUs or prompts, please leave them in the comments and I will try and write them!**

 **-YUU POV-**

Today is the first day of my private dance lessons. Shinoa said that if I learned how to dance, I would get stronger! I don't really see how that works, BUT I'LL TRY IT! I walk up to this large building labeled 'MOON DANCE CO.'. I open the large glass doors and walk in. The place is huge! The floors are shining, the windows are crystal clear, and everyone looks so sophisticated and fancy! And then I show up in a t-shirt and sweatpants! I worry that maybe this is the wrong place, and I start to walk away, but a pink-haired girl at a counter calls me over.

"Hey, you!" She calls. "You got an appointment?"

I walk over to the counter and try to explain to the short, pink-haired woman.

"Listen, I think I'm at the wrong place, I-"

"Are you Yuuichiro?" As soon as I begin to explain, a voice shouts from down the hall. I look over and a boy with long, blonde hair is running towards me. The pink-haired girl looks down at her laptop and doesn't speak to me again.

"Y-Yeah..." I reply. "Who are y-you?" Now normally I would question why I'm stuttering, but I already know the answer. This guy is attractive. Not only is he attractive, but he's _hot._ Like, somebody call the fire department!

"I'm Mikaela, your dance instructor! Come with me," he says and leads me to a room down the hall. _Great_ , I think. _I had to get the hot guy as my instructor_. When we arrive in the room, I can't stop staring at this guy. His eyes are a beautiful sapphire blue, and his hair looks so fluffy I just want to touch it! Mikaela snaps me out of my trance when he decides to speak to me. "Sit down, Yuu-chan!" He says, and pats down a spot next to him on the floor.

"Yuu-chan?" I ask. "I've been here for less than ten minutes and I've already got a nickname!" Mikaela smiles and I think of a name to call him. His smile makes me literally melt. He looks so innocent and adorable and I don't know how I'm going to be able to live for two months with this guy.

"Guess you'll have to think of one for me!" He giggles and I smile like an idiot. This guy just _giggled._ And I admit... That. Is. Adorable.

"So... What are we going to do?" I ask quietly. I choose my words carefully because I don't want to fuck up my chances with this guy.

"Well, it's your first day so let's just get to know each other!" He smiles again and a hint of blush appears on his cheeks. I swear to God, if I'm in here with this guy for one more minute I'm going to pass out. "I'll start and tell you one thing about myself, and that is my dream is to become a popular dancer or performer! I love seeing peoples' reactions to what I do!" I get too lost in his adorable face to really listen. When I look into his eyes, I see he is expectantly staring back at me.

"O-Oh, y-yeah... Uhm..." I think of what to say. _I really want to kiss you_ , I think. "I... I... My friend told me dancing would make me look tougher and stronger! Y-Yeah! That's why I'm here!" _And because you're here_ , I think again. Mikaela giggles again and looks at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well I'm glad you're here, Yuu-chan! I can't wait to dance with you!" He exclaims and I realize that I'm going to have to DANCE with this guy. I won't be able to control myself! Mikaela stands up and motions for me to stand across from him.

"U-Uhm... I-I just w-want to l-let you know that I..." I pause for a moment. "I have n-no clue what I'm doing w-whatsoever..." Mikaela giggles again and takes my hand. His hands are so warm... I don't want him to let go.

"So, first put your hand on my waist," he tells me. I reluctantly do what he says and I blush more than I would like to. Then, he takes my right hand and holds it. "Now hold on to my left arm." I do as he says and I swear my face is so hot I'm going to pass out! I'm so close to this extremely attractive man and my hand is on his waist, my other in his hand, and I just can't take it! All I can do, is go in for the kill. I close my eyes and lean in, placing my lips on his. What else could I do? Surprisingly, I feel his lips moving against mine and I am filled with hope. Mikaela pushes me up against the wall and pulls away.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I should probably-"

"I've been wanting to do that since you got here, Yuu-chan..." Mikaela cuts me off and says softly. He presses a soft kiss against my ear and asks, "will you be mine?"

"Of course... Mika."

 **THE END! I know, this was really short and kinda cliche, but hEY! IT'S STILL BETTER THAN MY OLD STUFF! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update this frequently!**

 **-Lily**


	2. Sleepover

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN! LILY HAS RETURNED FROM THE DARK DEPTHS OF HELL TO WRITE THIS STUPID ONESHOT! YAYAYAYA**

 **(forgot this last time oops) DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN OWARI NO SERAPH PLS DONT SUE ME**

 **-YUU POV-**

So Shinoa and Mitsuba invited me over for a sleepover... They said that everyone else would be there, and that they were going to invite Mika, so I accepted. I went home after school, put on a t-shirt and shorts, and walked to Shinoa and Mitsuba's place. I rang the doorbell and got an answer immediately.

"Yuu-san! You're here! COME IN!" Shinoa exclaimed and pulled me inside. I looked in the living room, and I saw Kimizuki and Mitsuba playing Mario Kart together.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I LET SOME PINK-HAIRED DELINQUENT LIKE YOU BEAT ME!" Mitsuba shouted.

"I WON'T GO DOWN THAT EASY" Kimizuki shouted back.

"When will Mika get here?" I asked Shinoa. Shinoa smirked at me.

"Once Kimizuki and Mitsuba finish their game, Mitsuba and I are going to pick him up," she said.

"Oh, okay." I walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair.

"Yuu-kun!" A voice called from down the hall. Before I knew it, Yoichi was running straight at me. I tried to dodge, but he managed to tackle me anyway. "I didn't know you were coming! Kimizuki left me by myself!" I sighed and gently pushed Yoichi off me.

"Hey Yoichi..." I muttered as I stood up slowly. "Didn't think you came to stuff like this."

"It's my first sleepover away from home..." Yoichi said quietly. "But I'm really excited!" I smiled at the cinnamon roll and opened Shinoa's fridge to get something to eat.

"Geez, does she eat anything that's not organic?" I asked myself. "You see anything in here that you like, Yoichi?" Yoichi walked over to the fridge and his eyes brightened.

"I love English muffins!" He exclaimed, and grabbed the bag of English muffins from the fridge.

"HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED SO EASILY?!" Came Mitsuba's voice from the living room.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" Kimizuki shouted in victory.

"C'mon Yoichi, I wanna see the look on Mitsuba's face while she soaks in her defeat!" I said, and dragged Yoichi into the living room. Mitsuba glared at us and sat on the floor beside the couch.

"Oh, Mitsu!" Shinoa said and sat beside her. "You'll get another chance! Now come on, let's go get Mika-kun!" My eyes brightened at the mention of Mika's name. Mitsuba sulkily stood up and walked outside with Shinoa. Once they left, Kimizuki looked over at Yoichi and I.

"Who wants to be my next challenger?" He asked with a smirk. I knew I couldn't turn down a challenge, especially from Kimizuki!

"You're on, Kimizuki!" I exclaimed. Yoichi walked over beside the couch and sat down to watch the match. We picked our characters and karts, and we decided to choose the worst map on the game.

Rainbow. Fucking. Road.

"Think picking the hardest map will make you win, huh?" Kimizuki said. "We'll see about that!" I smirked and the race started. I'll spare you the details and just tell you straight up that I lost.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME, I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES, GOT NOWHERE TO RUN, THE NIGHT GOES OOONNNN," I sang and rolled around on the floor in sadness.

"THE CHAMPION STRIKES AGAIN! LOOK AT ME, YOICHI!" Kimizuki shouted. Yoichi just looked on from the little corner beside the couch. Suddenly, the door opened.

"WE'RE BAAAACK~" Came Shinoa's sing-song voice from the door. Beside her was Mika and Mitsuba. Mika's solemn face brightened when he saw me. He smiled and hugged me.

"Yuu-chan!" He exclaimed. "I'm so happy you came!" I blushed as Mika hugged me.

"I-I'm glad you came too, Mika," I said happily. Mika let go of me after a little bit and decided to join the Mario Kart championship.

"HA! I'LL NEVER LOSE! BRING IT ON!" Kimizuki shouted and gave Mika a Wii controller. Mika kept a straight face the entire match, and completely dominated Kimizuki.

"Oh. I guess I won," Mika said calmly.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Kimizuki cried in despair. I could just see the utter heartbreak on the ex-champion's face.

"Yuu-chan, I won!" Mika exclaimed as he jumped off the couch to see me.

"Alright, alright, that's enough broken friendships for now," Shinoa interrupted. "I've got a game we're all gonna play!" I glanced at Shinoa in horror. Knowing her, she probably picked some sick sadistic game that would involve kissing or something.

"What is it?" Yoichi asked innocently.

"Just a classic sleepover game..." Mitsuba began, and paused for dramatic effect. "WOULD YOU RATHER!" I winced at the mention of the game. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I knew certain people would ask me questions I did not want to answer.

"How do you play?" Yoichi asked again, being the clueless cinnamon roll that he is.

"Well, one person asks another person if they would rather do one thing, or do another thing," Shinoa explained. "Let's start with you, Yoichi. Would you rather eat only cabbage for the rest of your life, or be bald?"

"Eat only cabbage!" Yoichi replied almost instantly. "That way I would be healthy!" Mitsuba nodded at Yoichi.

"Now it's your turn to ask somebody, Yoichi," she said.

"Kimizuki-kun!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Would you rather be called Pinky for the rest of your life, or have no hair?"

"Have no hair," Kimizuki replied. "I wouldn't be able to live with that nickname." Yoichi giggled.

"Yuu," Kimizuki had an evil grin on his face, and I became worried. "Would you rather kiss Mika or kiss Shinoa?" My face went bright red and I knew I had to answer or something even worse would happen.

"I-I-I-I guess M-Mika..." I said softly and Mika smirked.

"Really, Yuu-chan?" He asked, crawling over to me. I blushed even more.

"Y-Yeah.." Before I knew it, Mika had kissed me, and I kissed back. We didn't care that all of our friends were watching, we felt like it was only us.

I never thought one of Shinoa's ideas would make me so happy.

 **YAY! Just a cute little fluff to hold you over while I go play Bloody Blades for three days straight. Hope you guys enjoy and leave suggestions!**

 **-Lily**


End file.
